


Gerd - Witcher from the School of the Bear

by GerdWitcher



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdWitcher/pseuds/GerdWitcher
Summary: The story of the famous witcher from the School of the Bear, Gerd, and his journey on the path. It begins in 1214, as Gerd is roaming the continent in the middle of Imbolc, taking a few contracts in Kaedwen, but soon a certain incident occurs in a village near Spalla, and a contract is issued.





	1. Act or React

**Gerd - Witcher from the School of the Bear**

* * *

 

**A story based on the world of The Witcher, created by Andrzej Sapkowski.**

* * *

 

**.I. Act or React.**

* * *

 

 **I** t was a time of change, uncertainty, a time in which a few riots and rebellions burst on the continent. People hated the leaders, city councils and most than others, kings. As some of them were giving a shit about their kingdom and its people, or at least being a good, wise king.

  
No. They were bold, tired of the same borders, clinching to the past, when a powerful kingdom was one that conquered all the lands next to it. With war on their mind, that's what these times were. A few kingdoms and empires were still led by wise kings, like the north. Temeria and Redania were at good terms, living in peace for some decades now. Besides all the politics, there were still the monsters, the corpse eaters, beyond the city walls. Amongst the woods they hunt and devour the poor souls that dare walk into these vile creatures territories, they end up being the supper for a drowner or a ghoul. Worse case if you stumble upon an even more dangerous kind of beast, the big ones, trolls, fiends, griffins, cockatrices, dangerous beasts. Though they live in remote areas of places like forests, hills, caves or plains, some of them from time to time move, for example to mate. That is sometimes the period when folk working on the lands get snatched by a griffin, eager to get the poor skinny human to it's nest.

Most of the times, the villagers hire the wrong people to take care of such predator, thinking that a rat exterminator can take out a griffin, and if he fails, then, maybe a soldier can get the job done.  
Usually they only make it worse, instead of looking for someone who can deal with the problem. A professional. A witcher.

The locals of a village once tried to run off a pack of wolfs, and it worked. Later they had a problem with four trolls that took a mine for themselves, killed the workers and probably ate them. Four days later, a few peasants, armed with knives and wooden 'sticks', went to the mine thinking that they will chase away the trolls as well, since it worked with a pack of wolfs.

Few got out. The trolls threw a big boulder toward the entrance and those on its way got squashed pretty nice. Those who didn't manage to get inside yet, ran back to the village, cursing and screaming, and told everyone what happened, and later they asked for help. A witcher's help, to get rid of the trolls in the caves.

...

After a few days, a witcher shows up. Tall, chestnut-brown colored hair, with a thick beard, carrying on his horse the head of a werewolf as a trophy, two swords on his back and a crossbow next to them, with a bear medallion hanging from his neck and a thick voice.

Asking at Petra's Inn about the notice regarding the troll problem. The innkeeper told him to talk with Hilgard, for it was him who put up the notice.

...

The village was a modest one. A few huts here and there and in between all the huts there was Petra's Inn, small, almost looking like a hut, a bit taller and with additional rooms.  
It had outside, near the entrance four tables. At one of them sat two well intoxicated men, barely standing straight on the benches. One resting his head on the table while from time to time got up only to take another sip of ale from his tankard, and the other across the table, leaning left and right, with his hand raised above the table, holding his tankard, murmuring something.  
A couple of steps behind them, next to the door, was Petra's daughter, Chemile, cleaning the unoccupied tables. She was a beautiful lass, fair haired with blue eyes, supple waist, with two beautiful, generous sized breasts and long well shaped legs. Wearing a knees long, blue dress, with white details around her chest and arms. She was helping her mother with the Inn, and dreamed to go to Oxenfurt or Ban Aard, to study magic, science, medicine and literature.  
The village had a big oak at its northern side, shadowing a good portion of the village from the hot sun in the summer. From the southwest entrance of the village you would notice spread around, in the front of the peasant homes, roses, red and white, tulips of different colors and obviously, dandelions. Wives were tending to the house, washing clothes, feeding their child, cooking, crocheting. Old men sitting on a wooden bench in front of their hut, smoking from their pipe, puffing smoke like a Novigrad chimney. While the ones younger and still able, were working the land, building, some went or returned from hunting hare or deer. Further, little boys playing with sticks pretending to be swords and shields made from the caps of a barrel, girls that played near the colorful roses and tulips, picking dandelions to make a beautiful crown. Older girls, women, around the age of marriage, fooling around with their beloved in the nearest barn or haystack. And those that had no half, helped around the house.

...

The witcher headed to Hilgard's hut, which sat at the edge of the village, next to the tall, old oak. The hut itself was surrounded by a wooden fence. Beyond it, a front yard in which Hilgard's daughter was tending to the few roses she had planted last spring and next to her a wooden basket filled with wet clothes that had to be dried. A couple of steps to the left was her father Hilgard. A widower, for 3 years now, he was building an additional shed, to put this year's crops.

...

'Hilgard ?', asked the witcher.

'That's me', answered the villager. 'Who're you ?', asked the peasant, looking up at the witcher's face with a hand above his eyes.

Hilgard's daughter was quite curious about what the tall and bearded traveler, who was carrying two swords on his back, wanted with her father. So, as she put some clothes to dry on a line that was held near the hut, she didn't move her eyes away from them, eavesdropping on what the strange man had to say to her father.

'Gerd, witcher', said the man while looking around.

'Hmm'. Hilgard seemed slightly surprised and then continued. 'Here 'bout the notice, aren't yaa ? Didn't expect a such fast response, well t'was time some of your kind came to these lands. We got plenty of work for you.', said the villager scratching his nose.

'You're a tall one, haven't seen a man this tall...Hmm...Live and see, I guess. Now, about the notice...'. He paused, turned around towards a table, grabbed a mug and drank, he puffed with relief, and then continued. 'it was those damn trolls...that took the mine near the village. Killed some of our people when tried to get them out of there, threw a fuckin' giant rock and flattened them, killed the miners inside too.', he took another drink from his mug while looking towards the Inn, puffed, then resumed. 'Will you help us master witcher ?'.

'I will, but first, let's talk about the reward. How much ?', asked the witcher.

'Well...', Hilgard answered scratching the back of his head. 'The whole village chipped in, with what they could...This' hundred and twenty crowns not enough ?'.

'It'll do. Where's the cave ?', replied the witcher.

'T'his east of the village, take this road until you get to the crossroads, then go left, and you'll get to the mine.', said Hilgard.

'So long.', said the witcher while he turned away and went on his way to slay the trolls.

The witcher went to get his horse and headed to the mine at gallop, it was getting dark.

Unlike the other witchers from his guild or another, he didn't ask much, he only wanted the what, who, when, where and how, the rest he would figure out himself. He, most of the times watched the creature, learning it's certain qualities, as he liked to test certain theories about the beasts he hunted. A weird curiosity of his. Depending on its kind, how the beast behaved while searching for food and the way they kill. For some stalk their food, some ambush it, other just chase it to exhaustion and then give the final blow. That sometimes different species had similarities only because they roam the same forest. However, some had differences, he claimed that some of them develop certain unique qualities during their lifetime. A theory backed by certain witcher books and tomes. A change influenced by certain factors as climate, location and what they eat. So he liked to stalk his 'prey', observe, then if he was satisfied, he would slay the beast. He would often do the same with humans. He used to say that patience is a virtue, but sometimes he would just go and kill the damn thing. Let's say he had both patience and impatience, and choose often the last, depending on his mood.

Gerd was coming into the village of Guryuh from the pass through the Blue Mountains near Ban Aard, heading towards Redania with destination Skellige. He was five weeks ago in Zerrikania, he spent at least three months there, for he had a contract on a mercenary called Galodo Frock. Usually witchers from the school of the Bear don't take assassination contracts, but Gerd made an exception for this one. A mercenary who with his crew, butchered a whole village east of Spalla.

This witcher was on the path for long time. Last time he went to Ard Skellig was around two years ago. He had good contracts on both monsters and humans, and for this contract, he had a good reason to accept, for this man Galodo Frock, deserved to die.

Three weeks after the massacre, he arrived and took the contract, from the Guards Post in Spalla. He then went towards the Blue Mountains along Yaruga's shore to the camp of this Galodo Frock. About whom folk said was a skilled sword fighter. They also heard that he came from the northern lands of Kovir.  
It was winter, Imbolc, so when Gerd leaved Spalla a thick blanket of snow already covered the lands. He wore a typical kind of heavy armor, known as Ursine Armor, so he was well protected against enemies and the weather. On his way to the mercenary's camp he stopped to feed his horse and himself, while a pack of clouds was approaching from the west. When he resumed his hunt, it started to snow, and when he got near the camp it was snowing so hard he barely noticed it. That was good, for his thick armor and the bear pelt on his back kept him warm from the cold, but the mercenaries were to endure the blizzard. He then looked for a place to leave his horse and found a cave, where he made a fire and left some hay for the horse, then went to Galodo's camp.

He made his way into the camp by setting aflame the tents around an old tower. The men jumped and ran out, some in flames others not, but confused and battered by the strong wind and some without a weapon. They barely stood a chance against Gerd who cut their neck, one by one with his steel sword.  
Later, after he took care of the mercenaries he set aflame, he found an entrance to the tower. Where on the second floor he met more of Galodo's men, but, not Galodo. Thus, he cut through his men an left one alive to question about Galodo's whereabouts.

This man said he went towards a village up Yaruga's shore and took four of his men to get a shipment from Zerrikania.  
After that, the witcher planned to go and find his target, but when he got out the door of the tower, Galodo and few of his mercenaries were looking for who or what caused the fire and killed his men. Gerd walked calmly down the stairs of the tower and then casted a spell of Aard that knocked to the ground Galodo and his pals. Galodo, without knowing what had just happened quickly got up and ran, ordered his man to 'Cut the bastard down' and as he got near his horse gave another order, 'After, meet me in Jorg', then got on his horse and fled towards the pass.

Galodo's men surrounded the witcher. Being too confident of themselves, one behind, one on his left, another on the right and one to the front. The witcher calmly drawn his sword, as he sat straight with his sword pointing to the ground, waiting for one of those fools to act. He had not waited long, for the one behind charged towards him, holding his sword with his both hands, as the one in front of him followed after, while the other two remained on their positions.

The witcher moved aside and with his sword cut the one behind in two and stopped the other's sword with his gauntlet, then, he threw him on his back with his Aard spell. After which he stabbed him into the torso. The other two seemed frozen like, one looked at the witcher and dropped his sword and puked, the other got his guard up, to which the witcher responded with a smooth smile and a quick spin and a slash that beheaded the man. The other fell on his bottom and crawled away from the witcher while looking at his face covered in blood, which the witcher later cleaned with a piece of cloth he had on his belt, and walked towards the fleeing boy, scared shitless of Gerd, he kept crawling. The boy seemed young, green to all this, the gore he'd just witnessed was to much for his faint heart, but the witcher had no mercy for these kind of men. So he got closer and closer to him, close enough at one point, that the boy reached desperately for the knife in his boot and threw it towards the witcher. He did only try for he missed, and at that point in his mind, if before there was a bit of hope that the monster slayer may let him live. Now that hope was dead, and he could only think that he will die as well in a few moments, as the witcher got closer with each second. It seemed his steps grew longer in length, but, slower. He was watching the boy, observing him on his last moments in the world of the living.

The boy stopped, looked at the witcher's face as he stepped closer to him, his eyes went down to the ground then up again staring into the witcher's cat like eyes, glowing in the dark, and with a trembling voice barely whispered. 'Please, I beg you, I- I don't wanna die, I- will leave and never return- I'll tell you everything you want-', then he stopped. He raised his hand above his closed clinching eyes, while slowly turning his head away, being sure that the witcher will deliver the killing blow. He remained like that for a moment, in his head he was probably asking himself why he wasn't dead yet. Thinking that the witcher wanted to know what he knows, he lowered his hand. Only to see the witcher's sword penetrate his guts, blood started to burst from his abdomen on the snow covered ground, that soon turned red.

'You know...'. began Gerd. 'This, is the slowest way. You just bleed until you faint and then, die. So, we have time to see what you know...'.  
He then grabbed the boy by his leg and dragged him towards the tower, leaving a trail of red on the white snow. Sat him on the stairs, while he took a chair and placed it in front of the boy, and sat on it.

'Well, what do you know ?', Gerd asked.

'He went to- Jorg, he has more men there, but- I- doubt he'll return-'.

'I heard him before he leaved...'. Gerd interrupted. 'What's in Jorg ?'.

'H-He has a hut- there. His wife-'.

'Huh'. interrupted Gerd once again, with a smile on his face. 'Go figure. That ought to be enough. Thanks, have a nice one.'.

...

As the witcher walked away from the dying boy, standing on the wooden stairs, and whose blood was gliding down the stairs and turned the snow red as it touched the ground.

'Here...', said the witcher, grabbing the knife the dying boy threw at him, throwing it back. The knife stopped in the wooden stair, next to his right hand. 'In case you need it later.'.

The boy could only watch the witcher leave him and the others, dead and burned, along with the still burning tents in the camp. Around the lone old tower.

…

The witcher got back to the cave, took his mare, and headed towards Jorg, where his target Galodo Frock, fled...


	2. Thrill of the Hunt

**.II. Thrill of the Hunt.**

* * *

'He's a witcher, of course he could slay the trolls.', said a villager.

'Still what did he do so special that he killed the damn rock fuckers...', said the other villager.

'Hmm...', murmured the first villager to speak, then continued, 'Why don't you ask him ?'

'Nah, doesn't feel that important, rather finish my beer.'.

'Hah, well said !', then both drank from their tankards.

* * *

It was midday, Gerd had finished his contract, and got his reward. Set to buy the necessary supplies for his journey back home, to the Skellige Isles. After his long time on the path, he was eager to get back at the fortress of the school of the bear on Ard Skellig.

A few hours later he got back on his journey, leaving the village of Guryuh.

* * *

After a few miles he stopped near some woods, two and a half miles from the shores of the Pontar. Where he made a fire and gave his horse some hay and water.

Since his departure from the village, a couple of black clouds gathered from southwest. Though besides the wind and a few drops of water, it seamed that the storm tired out before it reached those hills on this shore of the Pontar.

While the witcher ate, he remembered a few more things that took place during his journey to Zerrikania. Especially when he travelled to the village called Jorg, where Galodo Frock fled.

* * *

During the time he fought Galodo's men, the snow storm seemed to take a turn north and calmed down, so the witcher found Galodo's horse tracks and followed them to the village of Jorg. Where he thought he would find Galodo and end the contract, few thoughts he had that Galodo Frock would take him through Zerrikania's hot plains of dust and sand. He just had no idea.

* * *

At this point, Gerd was near the village of Jorg, it took more than he thought to reach the village, it was almost dawn.

When he arrived, he was awaited at the Jorg's gate by Galodo's gang, which it seemed the witcher had to defeat.

'You !', screamed one of the men. 'We've been waiting for you. Now, it is time that you pay !'.

'Let's kill him !', shouted another, running toward the witcher.

'Alright. Bring me his head !', spoke a man that walked back a few steps and watched as the rest charged towards Gerd.

The witcher used his crossbow and shot the one who charged first in the leg, drew his sword and cut the head of the man. Afterwards, he waited until the others came closer and casted a sign of wind that pushed them a couple of meters away. Then he ran towards them swinging his steel sword and cutting through those that fell down or got stunned by the spell. While the others either fled to the village in fear or stayed to face the witcher.

Those who remained were many in numbers. Gerd killed six or seven of them and around three stepped back for a while letting those confident enough to fight the monster slayer.

After a few looks at his foes the witcher took a bomb from his belt and threw it among those dumb enough to fight him, then casted the sign of Igni. The bomb which he thrown, contained a gas that was very flammable and blew up in a storm of fire, burning half of them. While the others stepped away from the witcher, four and a half in numbers, for one was a dwarf. As he began to get closer to Gerd, the bandit struck, soon after the others followed. The witcher deflected one sword and rolled forward and took on another, clashed his sword with all at least two times. He countered a bandit's strike, cutting through the steel plated armor above his right hip, deep enough that he may have sliced the poor's man liver. Causing an open wound which the witcher planned to exploit by also delivering a strong right punch to the injury caused by his blade. Then drove his sword through the bandit's chest. Soon after, the others had shared the same fate, all falling to the blade and the skilled swordsmanship of the witcher. At last, one remained, he was alone against the witcher, he was also sure that he may end like the others.

The battle was fierce for the mercenary, now left kneeling in front of the witcher. He was at his last powers, barely breathing, grasping for air, with his left hand bleeding from the strong strikes the witcher gave. That he managed to take on, and still survive.

The sun had risen several minutes ago, when he and few of his comrades were still standing. Now they were laying down and some gave their last breath, some in more pieces than before, while the witcher was still standing. Tireless. Ruthless, like no blade ever touched him. Positioned with his back towards the sun, the bandit could see only a black figure of death, which in the next moments will inevitably send him to his ultimate demise. To a painful and merciless death by the sword soaked in the blood of what, a few moments ago, were once his mates. Though at his end, with his last resources, he got up, with his head pointed down, eyes barely open, covered in dirt and dried blood. He raised from the ground, but then in a blink of his barely opened eyes he found himself shot in the left shoulder by the witcher, and fell down on his back, watching the grim black figure of the witcher Gerd approaching. Walking towards him with his sword in his left hand, looking at the village.

Soon, Gerd was next to him. The witcher grabbed his sword with both hands, piercing the bandit's torso right were the heart was. Then he continued walking towards the village, where Gerd decided to find the one that ordered the men he killed to attack.

The village of Jorg, was located in a some sort of a canyon or a pass, with at least seven or eight families living in it. It was on Yaruga's northern shore, near its source. The entrance of the village was a wooden gate, beyond which you could see a tower. The village itself was a small one, with several small huts starting from the gate and an Inn at the center, near which, a quartermaster shop, selling from food to certain tools, even swords and armor. Then a big house and towards the other side, to the eastern gate a few more small peasant huts and then the eastern gate itself. All the villagers had a small garden near their hut, were they grew crops, they also were known to grow animals like pigs, sheep and cows. As said, a simple and small village, known before to mine for coal and iron in the region.

The Inn itself was owned by Galodo, but ran by his wife, Lona, and her brother, Jakko. Who, was the one that ordered Galodo's men to kill the witcher. He and his sister Lona, were twins, around twenty-six years old.

Lona was a beautiful and smart woman, blonde hair and blue eyes, she was almost twenty years younger then her husband, Galodo. Who was in his late forties, even so, they had two children, a boy and a girl, both around five, six years old. They lived in a big house near the Inn, with Lona's brother, Jakko, and their mother, Merena.

Jakko, was as his sister fair haired with blue eyes, with a scar on his left cheek and wore a small beard. As his father, he wasn't very tall, a few inches taller then a woman, but well build, with a wide back and bulky arms, he seemed to know how to handle himself.

However, when Gerd entered the village he could only find Jakko, trying to run as his brother in law did. But, due the unfortunate meeting with the witcher he couldn't reach the same destination as Galodo, who send his children and perhaps his wife and her mother away. And fled beyond the Blue Mountains.

The witcher found Jakko in the stables, preparing his horse...

'Funny, to find you still here...', said Gerd near the stable door.

Jakko stood next to his horse with the harness in his hands, frozen like.

'What ? Thought that your men would've killed me by now ?', continued the witcher, Jakko still didn't move a muscle, stood there like a wooden pole. 'Not much of a talker, are you ?', said Gerd while walking closer to him. 'You must know something, don't you ? Care to share it with me ?', kept asking the witcher, now behind Jakko.

At that moment, Jakko in his mind saw an opportunity to escape the witcher. He threw the harness towards the witcher, and jumped on the back of his horse. But, Gerd used his Aard spell and knocked him off the horse.

'Huh. Good idea, but a dumb one.', said the witcher while walking slowly towards Jakko, who seemed to be injured by the fall. 'Now, are we gonna talk ? Or you have another dumb idea ?'.

Jakko seemed to be injured, though when Gerd got closer to him, he jumped at him with a hunting knife in his hand. Gerd grabbed him by the hand and broke his elbow, then, as he fell on his knees Gerd kicked him in the chest slamming him against the stable wall.

Jakko, had his hand broken and at least a few ribs from the kick Gerd delivered him and he was also heavily breathing, coughing and grasping for air, having a pierced lung as well.

'Look...', began Gerd. 'You're pretty dead now, barely breathing, broken ribs, and a pierced lung...', paused the witcher while looking at Jakko who 'rested' with is back on the wall and face pointing down while barely breathing, holding his visibly broken arm.

'Tell me where he went ?', asked the witcher. Noticing that no answer came from the man, he made a sign, Axii, and asked again. 'Tell me where he went ?', and then the man began to speak. 'He went- past the mountains. Heading towards the deser-'.

Gerd, didn't even listened to what else Jakko had to say, as he heard that Galodo was once again ahead of him. Planning to cross the mountains east, towards the desert of Korath.

He quickly got on his horse and hurried towards the pass...


	3. Blood, bones and drowners.

**.III. Blood, bones and drowners.**

* * *

As he was left with no choice, than to follow once again the trail of Galodo.

Gerd, got on his horse, leaving Jakko, in the empty village of Jorg, as he set to track and kill the mercenary.

But as he was on Galodo's trail, witcher Gerd remembered about a contract that he had not long ago. This one happened last Yule, on the Arc Coast of Redania:

* * *

_Memories:_

_Gerd was passing by a city, and thought that having more coin doesn't hurt._ S _o, he took a contract, which was about three men that disappeared in the sewer. Gave by a concerned citizen, a cook, Marco. The witcher went inside the sewer to investigate, but when he got out, he was 'invited' by two guards to join the richest man in the city at his house for a supposed job proposal, he would ha_ _ve for him. Not something the Gerd would refuse or could in the given situation, as the two guards didn't seem to take a no for an answer._

_..._

_'Beautiful as far as beasts go, do_ _n't you think ?' said the no_ _ble. The other individual did not answer back, nor did show any intention to._

_'Hmm. Anyway, come this way. I might have someth_ _ing that w_ _ill sure catch your eye', said the gentleman, while the uninterested character nudged his head and joined him._

_On the way to whatever the red-bearded noble, and his gu_ _est headed towards. 'I hear you have some business to take care of in the city, may I...propose a bit of advice ?', the guest seemed bored if not simply emotionl_ _ess, as facial ex_ _pressions go, just set his eyes on the gentleman for a second than went back. Without any word from the strange fellow, the noble-man resumed to his advice._

_'This is a peaceful city. There is no need to carry swo_ _rds inside, and I mean no offence. But, those swords of yours are scaring the populace within the city walls...If I may, could you leave them here ? Under the locked key. A ke_ _y that I will give to you, and only to you...', the business-man paused a bit as he looked at his guest, who probably gave a literal shit about whatever he wa_ _s babbling abo_ _ut, perhaps this certain individual was not even paying attention._

_They now came out of a stair case, past the doorway and stop_ _ped on a balcony that had a view across the whole city. From there you could see the port, which had its always busy sight, so that you could hear the sailors and dock workers as they were loading an unloading the ships. You'd also see the tall buildings around the market that stretch all the way to the bay, and the famous city walls that go a_ _round, towards the port, where they would scale down in height until they are level with the sea. Creating an artificial bay, were merchant shi_ _ps and not only, from across Redania, Kovir, Nilfgaard, Cintra and Skillige, were anchored in the famous Baltazar Bay of Eskvon, a city north of Blaviken, on the Arc Coast of Redania._

_..._

_'I assure you no one will-'._

_'I won't.', said the guest, and walked a couple of s_ _tep_ _s away from the host, going near the balcony balustrade, placing his left hand on it, looking towards the bay._

_'But-', said the host before being interrup_ _ted by his impolite guest._

_'I have a contract in the city, and I c_ _an't ap_ _ply my trade without my swords. Therefore, I won't leave them here.', said the guest while applying a sober tone to his already thick voice._

_'Inside the city ? what kind of busi_ _ness co_ _uld you have, there can't be any-', the host was interrupted again by his witcher guest._

_'Drowners in the se_ _wer.'._

_'In the sewer...But...How did they get in_ _to the se_ _wers ? There are steel grates at the exits.'._

_'Perhaps few bars were rusty, drow_ _ners chew the_ _m off...'._

_'Those foul beasts, always on the pr_ _owl...Have there been any vic_ _tims ?'._

_'Two men. One around thirty years ol_ _d and the other, late forties. B_ _ut, three had been said to be missing. So, the third one, is still in the sewers.', said the guest._

_'But what in the name of...' pau_ _sed the noble, while placing his ha_ _nd above his mouth. 'What were they doing there ?'._

_'Couldn't ask them, but there may be ot_ _hers. Those three had been re_ _ported missing by a cook that prepares meals for the homeless. But, for the reason they were in the sewers, they probably sleep there...'._

_'Sleep ? In the sewers ? How could someo_ _ne sleep there ?', asked t_ _he noble waving his hands around, giving Gerd the impression that he was overreacting._

_'Well, it is better then the streets, at least they ha_ _ve a 'roof' over th_ _eir head.', answered the witcher. Giving a serious stare to the noble. 'Surprising, how a man such as yourself doesn't know that.', continued Gerd while turning his he_ _ad away from the noble, looking again towards the bay._

_'I don't take interest in vermin, witcher...', answer_ _ed the noble slig_ _htly annoyed by the witcher's previous sentence._

_'Anyway, you shan't continue your investiga_ _tion, there's no n_ _eed.', said the noble calmly, approaching Gerd. 'I, have solved our problem. You, can stay in the city as long as you want. And there will be no need for your weapons anymore.', continued the noble man, quite happy about his resolve._

_'You'll let innocent people die ? Beca_ _use of their social posit_ _ion ?!', responded Gerd with a slightly, far fetched angry tone._

_'Huh.', giggled the noble. 'Don't fool yo_ _urself, witcher. They have no such thing as a social position. They are like rats, the more die, the better.', answer_ _ed the noble, showing a slight smile on his face. 'They are far from i_ _nnocent too. They, my dear witcher, are those who steal, murder and destroy the image of this beautiful city. I, won't mind, if-'_

_'What if their problem becomes yours ?', int_ _errupted the witcher._

_'How so ?'._

_'You think the drowners will stay in t_ _he same place ? What if they get out, on the streets ?'._

_'Then, you will take care of them.', quickly an_ _swe_ _red the noble, pointing at Gerd. 'However, until then...The beasts would've taken care of those worthless inhabitants in the sewers. And, when they come here you will end your contract and I will pay you good coin. All_ _entrances to the se_ _wer around the city,_ _will be bl_ _ocked. So that no men nor drowner can get out. Problem solved.', continued the noble, while pouring himself a glass of wine. 'Wine, witcher ?'_

_'No thanks.', answ_ _ered Gerd._

_'Don't be irritated, my friend. I shan't let you lea_ _ve the city without a good pouch of gold. For, what you just brought to my attention, is good information that has to be rewarded. Won't you agree ?', the noble drank from his gold dressed cup of aged wine. 'Of course you do. Easy coin, isn't it ?', said the noble while taking another sip from his wine._

_The witcher still, unimpressed by the host, kep_ _t looking towards the bay._

_'Come on, witcher. I just saved you from a whole day in t_ _he sewer. You, should be grateful, not judgmental towards me. I am your friend here.', while the noble took a look at his guest, the witcher._

_'I will even pay you. How does eight-hundred and fifty crowns sound ? I tell you how they sound...Far be_ _tter then what you would get from that contract of yours. What do you say to that deal ?', said the noble gentleman, placing his elbows on the balco_ _ny's balustrade._

_'Huh.', murmured the witcher. 'You nobles, have a g_ _r_ _im sense of humor.'._

_'Well, I am flattered that you noticed, but w_ _hat-do_ _-you-say ?' asked the noble once again, looking at Gerd._

_'Deal...'_

_'Hah !', shouted the noble. 'I knew you'd se_ _e the potential !'. he con_ _tinued with joy, patting Gerd on the back and handing him a cup of wine as well , a Toussaint favorite, Erveluce._

* * *

_Two peasants, goss_ _iping while work_ _ing the land near a village, south of Blaviken:_

_'Did you hear ?', asked a peasant another peasant._

_'What is there t_ _o hear ?', answered the other peasant._

_'A witcher's i_ _n town...A famous one at that.'._

_'And who is that ?', asked the other, straightening up and pla_ _cing his hands on the hips, stretching his back._

_'Vesemir of Kaer M_ _orhen.'_

_'Hmm...Doesn't ring a bell.', responded the other scra_ _tc_ _hing the temple of his head and grabbing his spud._

_'You know...The one that came aroun_ _d here a few years ago, when we had that water hag at the river.'_

_'Nah...Don't remember.', responded the other._

_'Whatever...'_

* * *

It was probably the darkest night yet, this spring, one in which almost no stars could be seen on the dark, clouded sky as the moon was barely poking out on the edge of one black cloud. Slowly consuming the image of the moon on the night sky. Great flashes of light could be seen coming from the west. A storm was coming. Heading inland, with fury. As the flashes of lighting were slashing the sky, and thunders shook the ground...

* * *

_A flash cut thro_ _ugh the thick darkness._

_Then, a thunder shivered t_ _he_ _plains, woods, hills and mountains._

_It was onc_ _e again, the season of storms._

* * *

Suddenly, the witcher Gerd opened his eyes, looking like he just woke up from a bad dream. As he drew his hand over his face, he saw, the giant flash of light tearing through the night sky, then heard the loud thunder. It was so loud that it spook his mare, whom he calmed with the sign of Axii.

He then took his swords and jumped on his horse, heading towards Novigrad. Where he planned to find and take a ship, to the Skellige Isles.

* * *

'Down !', shouted one sailor. 'Get down !' he shouted once again. While all those around him, were holding tooth and nail to whatever they could, as the big waves were balancing the boat, with all the cargo set tumbling and stumbling across the lower deck of the ship. As did the men, as waves took them, from one side to another, from port to starboard, up and down, overboard, and so on. The thunderstorm was fierce, lighting was traveling the sky tireless, the thunders were so loud that even the seas trembled and shook. Heavens were lighting up all over. Then, as waves were hitting the bow of the ship and the sides, setting barrels and crates rolling and sliding on the upper-deck, some falling overboard. Then, there were the sails, which barely withstood the strong winds, that moved them in all the possible directions, shattering a few of them, as the captain of the ship was holding onto the wheel, soaked. Moved left and right around it, by the violent waves. Quickly blinking his eyes as he was constantly hit by the waves that smashed and broke on sides of the ship, as he was steering it through the rising seas.

* * *

It was simply put, as one hell of a storm. Sailors were lost to the rabid sea. Some died drowned. Others squashed by the barrels and crates that broke free of their chains and ropes during that chaos and only a lucky handful of them managed to not get thrown overboard.

But one ship, of merchants and tailors from Cidaris got wrecked near the coast of Redania, a few miles from Oxenfurt, on the southern shore of the Pontar.

...

While the mourning sun was rising once more upon the lands of Redania, Gerd was traveling at full gallop, towards the city of Novigrad...

...

As the witcher had followed Galodo's tracks for some time now, he noticed a second set of horse shoe tracks. Indicating that someone awaited him. The place where he noticed the tracks was ahead of a portion of road that was made of stone, so he couldn't find any foot prints, due to the rocky ground.

Both were heading southeast, only a couple of hours ahead of him...


	4. The Great Sun

**.IV. The Great Sun.**

* * *

_The deserts of Korath are a mischievous place to be...Just from afar you'll see the living, moving dunes of sand, that between all the heat haze create small islands like, floating in mid air. Floating, or if you allow it to slip into your mind, surrounded by water, but, it would do you more harm then good, for that is and illusion, a nasty one and of the deadly kind. If that doesn't kill you, the beasts beneath the sand will, its only a matter of time, either the monsters get you, or the thirst, neither one of them is pleasant. Further away through the haze you could spot rocky shapes, pointing south, those were the Sandstone Hills, or as other's call it Devil's Pit, filled with quicksands, deep underground galleries and abrupt valleys. Those who ventured that far into the desert, found nothing but death, sand, rock and sandstone, then, even more sand..._

_\- Vigil of Valkar, 'Naturalis Alucinatio et Miraculorum Naturalium Scriptor', chapter III._

* * *

The witcher, followed the two sets of tracks of the mercenary and his companion. Gerd presumed, due he found a set of foot prints, that were too small for a male and too big for a child, also by the distance between each step. Found near a tree. Where it seemed the two stopped for a while, that the other rider, was a woman.

Gerd was close, they were now half an hour ahead of the witcher, it was midday, and as it seemed the two had no idea that they were followed. Confident that the witcher lost their track or that he was slew in Jorg, by Jakko's men.

The road they were now on was a narrow pass through the mountain, as Gerd predicted they were in no hurry. Slowly walking, toward the exit from the pass, which was close and in sight. At that moment the witcher kept following, he also thought to attack but he would hurt Galodo's female companion, using the sign Aard was a bad idea. It could result in a landslide, so he found following them, the most appealing idea in the current scenario. So he kept following, even after they got out of the pass.

* * *

_It is afoot,_

_It really is..._

_A great deal of trouble is afoot..._

_...between, elves, dwarfs, humans, halflings and mutants._

_We are all the same inside_

_We only differ on the outside,_

_Some hate,_

_Some love,_

_Some don't even bother,_

_To call a being like..._

_...an elf,_

_a dwarf,_

_a witcher,_

_a doppler !_

_Their brother..._

_Why the hate ?_

_Why the trouble ?_

_Aren't we all made from the same type of rubble ?!_

_The pain that we cause..._

_Only,_

_Because, of our looks !?_

_This is time to wake up folks !_

_'Cause..._

_a great deal of trouble,_

_Is afoot._

_\- Konstantin_ Wolwyen _, 'Sumus !', Volume .I. Thirteen Century Poetry._

* * *

__The last time Gerd was this south was at least five or six months ago, when he got together with an old friend in Nazair:_ _

__It was early in the morning, the sun wasn't even on the sky, but his beloved, the moon, was still shining through the blue draperies._ _

__'Anyway...', she said with a calm voice. 'Will you winter here, with me ?'._ _

__'Hmm, tempting...', he said, while she placed her right palm on his left cheek. Massaging it with her thumb, and her right leg around his hip, then slowly touching his chest with her lips._ _

__'But...I can't.', he continued._ _

__'And why is that ?', she asked, while resting her head on his chest, and slowly turning it, pivoting her chin against his pectoralis major, staring her bed companion in the eyes._ _

__'I won't stay this year.' he said, 'I can't.', while slowly retracting his hand from her waist, and got up, standing on the bed side. She went after him, placing both her arms around his neck, slowly kissing him on the left cheek, then, he put his right hand above hers. 'I know you'd prefer I stay. But, there is a lot of witcher work north, in the eastern lands of Redania and Kaedwen.'._ _

__'And travel through the snow blizzards ?', she whispered, while biting his ear lobe._ _

__'Hah.', he giggled, probably because of what she just did. 'It's even colder on Ard Skellig.'._ _

__'That is why you don't go there anymore ?', she said with an amused tone._ _

__'Maybe.', he answered, slightly turning his head her way. 'And 'cause of you-'. She grabbed him by the back of the head, kissing him, dragging him back in bed. He was now laying on top of her, she placed her arms around his neck, as they kept on kissing. He grabbed her left leg while she spread the right one, as she moaned with pleasure. For she was very pleased, sexually, and in many other ways with Gerd. They were making love, as they did all night, and as they did the nights before..._ _

__She was as Gerd, a witcher. Though not from the School of the Bear, as she was among the few remaining witchers from the School of the Viper, named Ayanna of Liddertal. Known as an assassin. Usually working with Letho of Gulet, through which she met Gerd._ _

__She had a long dark hair, which reached the middle of her back, usually she would gather it in a pony tail. She would always smile, only to Gerd, while biting her attractive, curved, full-bodied, rosy lips, as she would undress and show that wonderful, shaped body, with thick, muscular, thighs and calves, a supple waist and two beautiful breasts, each with a pale, wine-red areolae and a ripe cherry like nipple. Her body, just beautiful, like shaped by an elven master sculptor, who added a few scars, as her job description._ _

__As even fewer witchers from the School of the Viper were present in Nilfgaard. Those that were not, like Ayanna, who stayed the winter at a house she owned in Nazair, where she and Gerd would often get together, in the northern cold winters and the southern hot summers._ _

__When Gerd woke up, Ayanna was already awake for some time. She stood in front of the balcony's window, with only a transparent white_ _ __ish night dress on. Gerd got out of the bed slowly and walked towards her. The wind was moving the blue curtains, as Gerd got behind her. He placed his hands on her hips, kissing her left naked shoulder. Ayanna smiled and slowly moved her head next to Gerd's, as he was resting it on her shoulder, kissing it once more._ _

__'Are you going to leave soon ?', she said with calmly low voice, almost, a whisper._ _

__'I'm not going to leave now, or tomorrow. But soon. I'd like to stay one more week here, with you. If that's alright.', responded Gerd._ _

__'I'd love that', said Ayanna. While turning around and placing her palms around Gerd's face, he then placed his right hand on hers, gazing in his eyes and he into hers, he kissed her and she kissed him. She then placed her head on his chest and her arms around his back, while Gerd moved his left hand on the back of her head and the right between her scapulas. And as he was taller than Ayanna he slowly moved his face on the top of her head, kissing it. They stayed like that for a while, with their eyes closed, embracing each other, while Nazair's breeze was slightly moving the blue curtains._ _

...

Then Gerd blinked, snapping out of it, her memory, her face and her whole being, was like a haunting dream. But, Gerd made his choice, to leave her at the manor in Nazair, and come north. As he got closer south he kept remembering her, as the southern climate became a memory trigger. Then, he clinched his eyes together, and open them again. For her memory, wasn't what he needed at the moment. What he needed was to get Galodo's head part with the rest of his body. He needed to finish the contract.

* * *

_\- It wasn't what he truly wanted.-_

_\- 'Want' and 'Need' are two different things.-_

* * *

As they got out of the pass, in the afternoon, the lands beyond the Blue Mountains began to open and show their extravagance. As the mountain gradually declined to green forest hills and next into small valleys, then arid plains of dirt and further, sand, only to became later dunes of sand.

It was close to dusk, and the witcher even closer to end his contract, he thought. As his target entered, what from outside seemed to be a cave, but in truth it was a house, where Galodo and his men usually stopped on their way to Zerrikania. Though, it was still a cave, considered Gerd. The witcher saw no better chance to kill then now, so he got off his horse and went on foot ahead, looking if there was anyone watching the entrance.

He approached the hideout. And as he got near the door casted the sign of Aard, blowing the door inside the cave. While the dust began to settle Gerd noticed Galodo, who was near a wall, just several steps away from the door. Gerd launched himself at him, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the wall, then throwing him in the opposite direction.

Galodo quickly got up and stood his guard.

'Bring it.', said the mercenary while brushing his chin with his right fist.

Gerd smiled and did as Galodo requested. The mercenary threw the first punch towards Gerd's face, a punch that Gerd avoided by simply moving his head a bit, grabbed Galodo's arm near the elbow with his right hand, pulling it down. While, his left hand and fingers clenched to the back of his head and hit Galodo with his forehead right in the bridge of the nose, after which, he gave him a strong right hook in his rectus abdominus.

The mercenary started coughing, holding a hand around his middle section, as the witcher, grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him up. Galodo's feet barely could reach the floor, with both of his hands now, around Gerd's right hand. The witcher put him through a wooden table, on his left side, so hard that the table broke on an instant, and as Gerd slammed him on the floor, the mercenary groaned with pain. With Gerd's right hand still squeezing his neck, the mercenary managed to grab a table's foot, and tried to hit Gerd. But, the witcher saw it, and the table foot shattered on his steel gauntlet. After that failed attempt, Galodo tried to punch the witcher with his left fist, but Gerd moved back, leaving the hold he had on the mercenary's neck, who got away from the witcher, being able to reach a sword, near one of the two beds, on the other side of the cave.

Gerd gave a slight smirk, while from behind, the woman that accompanied Galodo ran towards the witcher holding a knife. Gerd turned and grabbed the woman's hand.

That woman was the mercenary's wife, Lona, that as Gerd squeezed her hand she dropped the knife. Then, Galodo attacked. He tried a lunge, then, a vertical slash which the witcher avoided, followed by a horizontal one, that as the previous had no success. Gerd took some steps back, as Galodo pushed Lona behind him, with the sword in the left hand and the right on Lona's hip, pushing her behind him, looking at Gerd while moving towards the wall next to the door that the witcher got in.

As now Galodo and his wife, were literally with their back against the wall, Gerd made a couple of steps towards the door, if one of them thought to try their way to it. Lona tried, but was stopped by her husband right hand, while Gerd stirred his head slowly in disagreement, looking at her, as he moved even closer towards the door. While Galodo and Lona moved slowly to the wall on their left, with their back against an old cabinet, which had a candle holder and a few wooden tankards on it. Setting the candle holder to fall along with a mug. As Gerd was now in front of the door, Galodo swallowed his fear, and put his both hands on the sword, while Gerd reached for his then went back, signaling with his left hand the mercenary to come, putting a slight smile to the left side of his mouth.

Galodo, in his mind, should've been unsure of what the witcher may do, even unarmed he could kill a man. But he didn't, and just reached to him with a sword slash around his hips, that Gerd evaded, as he moved forward, towards Galodo, the mercenary kept swinging his sword one more time before Gerd caught his arm. He positioned his upper arm around Galodo's forearm, and the back of his hand around Galodo's elbow, putting pressure on it. While with his left forearm, around which sat his steel gauntlet, hit the mercenary in the temple of the head, blurring his eye sight for a while. As he dropped his sword he struck him again, with a left elbow to the ribs. Then grabbed his head, tossing it against the cabinet in front of him, then used his Aard sign that threw him against the wall next to the door.

Lona fled from her husband's back, when Gerd grabbed his arm. Then, when her husband was blown into the wall, she grabbed the sword and ran towards the witcher who was getting closer to her husband, ready to finish his contract. But, Gerd heard her stumpy steps, accompanied by her scream while she charged towards him with both of her hands on the sword, that she held above her head. Gerd stopped the blade by rising his right gauntlet in front of her strike, while slightly moving it to the right, looking at Lona, who was still screaming as she kept pushing the blade into Gerd's gauntlet. Gerd pushed down the blade grabbing it with his other hand, snatching it from Lona's grasp. She clinched her eyes closed as Gerd pushed her back, using his Aard sign. She lost her balance and fell near a bed on the opposite direction from the wall Galodo was still leaning onto.

The witcher walked toward Galodo, as he was barely able to stand straight, leaning by his shoulder against the wall, holding one hand on his head, shaking it from time to time, as his vision hasn't cleared yet.

'I'm glad I let you come like that at me.', said Gerd smiling, 'You see, I heard you were good with swords...Just exaggerated rumors it seems.', continued Gerd, as he reached for his sword.

'Time to end this.', said the witcher while stepping closer to Galodo, who was still disoriented, clinching his eyes and shaking his head.

...


	5. The Bear: .I. Humble beginnings

**.V. The Bear: .I. Humble beginnings.**

* * *

**E** verything began in a cold winter day, in middle of Imbolc.

On a day in the middle of the week. A week in which snow kept on falling on the isles of Skellige.

In the room of a small hut in a village southeast of Kaer Gelen. A woman named Greta, gave birth to a beautiful child. With her husband, Gerst, on her right side and her sister Neena, on the left.

She held in her arms her baby, her boy, the light of her life, the one thing that she loved more than anything else.

From outside the hut you could hear among the Imbolc's violent winds, the cries of a baby, the joyful laughs of his father and the calm voice of his mother. While the snow kept falling as the cold wind stopped it from settling upon the heaps of snow that covered the ground.

...

'What is it my dear ? You hungry ? Yes ? Hmm, yes you are...', said Greta playfully, while holding her son's small hands, as he held her thumb on his small palms and her fingers wrapped around his forearm. Leaning her face on his chest, while her son was smiling, giggling, touching his mother's cheeks.

'Come on. Let's feed that hungry tummy of yours...', continued the loving mother.

...

Three months later, winter became spring on the lands of Skellige. The weather calmed and the men had to resume to their usual activities, fishing, hunting, and as it was Skellige, raiding. A few raids were set for the lands of Cidaris, Nilfgaard and the Arc Coast of Redania, among those excited adventure seekers was Gerst, who represented his clan, Clan Drummond. He, was also Greta's husband and he was to raid the coast villages and cities of Nilfgaard and a few others on their way there.

...

'Greta !', shouted Gerst as he entered the hut' door.

'Yes.', answered his wife as she rushed in the main chamber, 'What's wrong ?'.

'Wrong ? Nothing that's what ! Everything is a bliss, my dear wife.', responded her husband with excitement.

'How so ?', asked Greta, preparing the supper for her husband.

'I'm to go on a raid three days from today. To the lands of The Black Ones.'.

'That is good.'.

'Good ?! You're crazy woman ? That is a extraordinary ! Just sailing to that land will be a tremendous adventure. One in a life time. For I am to join the Jarl in one of his famous raids south, one get's this at least once in a life time, I tell yaa.'.

'Alright. Now just sit your ass down and eat.', she said smiling, then she kissed her husband on the cheek.

'Very well then...', he continued as he placed his hands on the hips, holding his belt. 'But first, how is my son ?', he asked, as he went towards their son's room. 'Aha ! My dragon ! Was your mother good to you ?', from the door his wife was watching him, and subtly raised her right eyebrow. 'Hah, of course she was. One great lass she is, no one better on those damned isles.', he said with a big smile as he looked at Greta, who was smiling as well, leaning on the door jamb. He held his son up, giggling as he was pulling on his father's beard. 'Ha ! You have hands like hooks !', he giggled, then put him back in his crib.

'Now go eat, I'll put him to sleep.', said Greta as she entered the room, approaching her husband.

'Yes my dear.', he responded, kissing his wife's forehead and headed towards the kitchen and sat at the table, breaking a bread in two and started to eat. Listening to the song Greta sang to her baby.

...

A few hours later that night.

'How long will you be away ?', asked Greta, as she turned, facing her husband.

'Well, the others predicted at least a few months. I, say we'll be returning in three, but, the winds seem strong, so maybe less.'.

…

The days passed as quick as the flashes of lighting on the sky during a storm, for the day in which Gerst had to go has come. He took his shield and axe and wore his blue Tunic and was prepared to leave for Holmstein's port, where the Jarl's fleet was awaiting.

'I love you, husband and I already count the moments until your return.', said Greta to Gerst, as he stepped out the door of their hut.

'I love you to, wife. And I shall keep you in my heart and dreams.'. He touched his forehead to hers and kissed his son's, who was in Greta's arms. 'I will come back with chest's of gold and silver.'. He then walked towards his horse, and jumped on the saddle. He looked at his wife and son then turned his head, grabbed the horse's reins and shook them, the horse began to walk and soon it began to gallop.

Greta watched him getting further until she lost his sight near the hills and woods. Then, turned and stepped inside the hut, where her sister was, Neena.

...

Time as it is his nature, passes. Without mercy and without looking back to those it leaves behind, those that perish due it's constant persistence. It only knows forward, and only forward will it go. The old and wise folk say 'Don't dwell in the past, look at what you have now, not what you left behind.'. For all do that, regrets of what they lost, of their decisions, of what could've been. It happens to everyone. But, nobody has ever chosen the perfect way, for there is no such thing as perfect.

…

Time passed, who would've thought.

Greta's son was older now, and it was only a few more weeks until his father presumed return. Who was still in his adventure on the Nilfgaardian coast, while Greta and her sister Neena were way back on Skellige Isles, on Ard Skellig. His son was now seven months old and already a restless fella, throwing spoons and bowls off the table, while his aunt, Neena, picked them up, only for him to throw them again. Babies...they grow fast and learn even faster how to get you mad. He resembled his mother in that way, as when he didn't throw them on the floor he kept knocking them against the table.

'So, we're gonna visit mother today ?', asked Neena.

'Around noon, maybe ?,' responded Greta. while cleaning the kitchen table.

'That sounds good.', answered Neena.

…

As the Jarl, Bjorn of Drummond, was away as well. Only a few men were left to protect his domain. Thus, he asked another clan, Clan Brokvar, from which he took a dozen of men on his raid as reward, to defend the keep of Kaer Muire, and the village beneath. His wife was with child and expecting soon. As her nine months were set to come to an end in a week or so. While awaiting her husband's return from his raid.

Jarl Bjorn of Drummond was famous among his people. Still young, in his late twenties, he had to follow his father Rogar, who died in a raid on the same lands he was now. Set to avenge him, as he died at the swords of the black ones.

Like a faithful reflection of his father he was well known among his men, famous for his few, but successful raids, who brought back to the isles chests filled with gold and silver, and gained fame across the isles and fear on the continent. He was a tall, fair haired jarl of the southern side of Ard Skellige, soon to be the father of Lugos Harelip, and later the grandfather of Madman Lugos. Through him his clan gained more fame, reaching the same infamy as the other clan on the island, an Craite. Who was a powerful clan, and felt the rising strength of their southern neighbor. Considered by a few invaders, as Clan Drummond stepped into their territory, and that they should've remained on Undvik. Even though that happened a few generations back, like three centuries ago, to be exact. There were a few that kept holding onto that grudge.

Luckily, an Craite, had a wise jarl and later king. Erlend an Craite the Stonefist, who was the a legendary monarch of Skellige. He did not share what the few others thought of Clan Drummond, as he accepted the pact made by his ancestors and greeted the help, strength and fame of the southern clan. Proving it with the many invitations he sent the jarl, on his festive feasts and famous raids. He had been blessed with three children, two sons and a daughter. While his sons were still young, his daughter was at least twenty years old, ready to marry. Men from the isles and the continent trampled themselves to ask for her hand in marriage. But, she refused them all, saying with a cold tone that, 'She did not want nor need a husband at the moment'. However, she continued to be persuaded by other clans, jarl's sons, but, she didn't change her mind. As her father simply said 'She does what she wants, and I'm not the one to stop her.'. He said that during a feast as it became clear that the king, Erlend, doesn't even think to force her marry anyone.

...

Another day came to an end, as the sun set to dusk into The Great Sea once again. Greta with her son and sister, Neena, were at their mother's house.

It was a star filled sky night, no cloud could be seen, summer clearly had began. Between the all the shining stars, the shiniest one had risen, it was the full moon.

A moon which marked and important day, the most crucial point. For it was the day everything began to fall into place.

...

At Verna's house, it was time for supper, as both her daughters arranged the table, while the mother filled the bowls. Greta's son was watching it all from the crib his mother placed him in, playing with a wooden spoon and slamming it from time to time against the bed's side. As the mother and her younger daughter took their places around the table, Greta fed her child before feeding herself.

'So...When does he return ?', asked the mother.

'Hmm, soon...I hope, it has been three months already, and that was two days ago.'.

'Mother, she's worried as it is. Don't make it worse.', said Neena.

'What ? I was just curious...It's alright to talk about such things, what else are we women supposed to do when our husbands are gods know where...'.

'Mother...', continued Neena.

'Greta, my dear. You have not a thing to worry about, he's a handy fella, he'll be back. Now come and eat a bit, will yaa ?', said Verna, as Greta finished breast feeding her baby, sat him in his crib, and then joined the two at the table.

Some time later...

'So...Who wants a drink ?'.

'You still drink, mother ?' asked Neena.

'Of course I do, how else to kill time in your old age, huh ? Come on, I've left some wine that Gerst gave me.'.

'Gerst gave it to you ?' asked Greta.

'Yes, a few months ago. I haven't opened it yet.', she grabbed the bottle of wine from a black wooden chest beneath the window. 'Neena, get three tankards my dear.'.

'I won't drink.'. said Greta.

'Tsk, just a sip. It won't do you any harm, wine is good for you.', responded Verna, while she poured into the tankards.

'Where did he get it from ?', asked Greta.

'It was meant as a gift. Were I to ask him that, it would've ruined what a gift's meaning is, my dear.'.

'It is quite good.', said Neena, taking a sip.

'Is what those shitty nobles from the continent drink, at their fancy balls and what else they do...'.

...

'What was that ?', asked Verna, as she stood up from the chair and walked towards the door. 'What...In the name of Freya ?!'.

'What ?', asked Neena, while Greta picked up her baby from the crib.

'Greta, take him and leave through the back door. Neena, you too.'.

'What is happening ?', asked Neena again.

'An Craite ! Cursed bastards, came to slaughter us all !', answered Verna, grabbing her husband axe. 'You must go. Now !'.

'But-'.

'Not a word ! Leave now !'.

A man wearing an Craite colors kicked the door. He managed to put one foot across it, before being struck in the middle of the head by Verna, who was unable to take the axe out of the man's skull and kicked him out, literally. Then closed the door pushing a cabinet in front of it.

'The back door. Quickly !', said Verna, as she grabbed another axe from the chest beneath the window.

As Verna cracked open the back door she saw three man outside it, she signaled her daughters to wait. When she opened the door completely she ran towards the closest one, hitting him in the back of the head, and tried to hit the other one too.

'Fuckin' Drummond wench !', said the other man as he punched her in the stomach. While the other two only a few steps further heard and came to assist.

'Is he dead ?', asked one of those that just approached them.

'What do you think, idiot ?'.

'That he is ?', said one of them.

'Let's kill the whore...', said another.

Then, Verna punched the one holding her in the testicles, and managed to reach her axe, and threw it into the chest of the one that spoke earlier. At that moment Greta and Neena ran out of the hut, looking back at their mother who was beaten by the men, that were punching and kicking her. She stood down on her left side, with her face on the muddy road, clinching her eyes, looking at them as they ran out of the village. The men did not notice them escape as they were too occupied kicking and punching an old woman.

...

'We must go east, leave the island', said Neena. 'There is a fishing boat, I saw it a few hours ago.'.

'What if it is not there anymore ?'.

'It's there, trust me. It Vorsh's boat, he doesn't use it so much.', responded Neena. 'Through here'. as they took a shortcut trail to the boat, away from the main road.

...

'There, I told you that it's still here. Come on.', said Neena. 'How is he ?'.

'Huh. He's asleep.', answered Greta, smiling.

'Really ?', said Neena, surprised. As they were both heading towards the boat.

...

'Get on...', said Neena.

'I'll help you push.', continued Greta, as she put her son in the boat.

'I can do it-'.

'Hey ! What are you two doing here, exactly ?', said a man approaching behind them, and he was not alone for two more came behind him, he was one of the men that attacked the keep and the village, an Craite. 'Step away from the boat will you ? Let's have a word.', he said while rubbing his hands, with a smirk on his face.

'Stay away !', said Neena.

'Pretty hard with you looking so good.', said the man. 'Roderik, look at her, tasty isn't she ?', he continued, as the man called Roderik, grinned, showing his rotten teeth.

'Stay right where you are !', said Neena once again, as she took a knife she had on her belt, waving it around.

'Hah. She's got a knife Roderik ! Hah ! Careful not to cut yourself darling...', said the man laughing, looking at the man called Roderick on his left.

'I like her.', said Roderik, from between his black teeth.

'Hah ! I think he's in love !', said the man. While the one on the right smiled too.

'I-', said Neena.

'You what, huh ?', interrupted the man. 'I'll tell you what, you will just let me take some good care of you, while the other two will do the same to your friend...How does that sound ? Good, right ?', he said while he approached her.

'Don't touch me !', she yelled, while waving the knife and managed to cut the man around his hand.

'Oh, you fuckin' whore...', he said as he caught her hand and put his other one on her throat.

Neena dropped the knife as the man that caught her hand squeezed it until she did soo.

Neena slapped him, and he bit her forearm, then with his left hand he held her both arms by her wrists.

'Listen, bitch ! I will fuck your every hole...', he said while he grabbed her jaw, and slowly licked her lips, and grabbed her lower lip between his. Then threw her to the ground, 'Roderik ! Hold her, she's a feisty one.'.

'I like her.', said Roderik smiling as he was holding her down.

'Tourst, take the other one.', said the man. 'Me and Roderick will take her. The other is more your type, right ?'.

'Yeah, whatever.', said Tourst, as he walked towards Greta.

'Run !', screamed Neena. 'Run !'. Greta turned around and tried to push the boat, but the man heading towards her shot her with his crossbow, right in the back. As Greta fell she grabbed the boat. Her son was on the edge, on the seat, she covered him with a blanket and moved her hand around his face, as she then pushed the boat away, right before Tourst grabbed her.

The boat went away, with her baby in it, the most important thing she had in the world. She watched as he was taken away from the shore, away from danger, the sea water carried him, to safety, as Greta's tears ran down her face and fell into the sea water, her baby, her child, was getting further from her, knowing that she will never see him again...Her child, her light.

As she was held by Tourst, who ripped her dress... now smiling as he grabbed her breasts, kissing her naked shoulders. As he felt pleasure and she wished for death. She heard her sister screams, but couldn't do anything about it, she felt blood dripping from her back, pain began to crawl up her left shoulder.

Suddenly the moans from behind her stopped, and a sound of someone coughing and choking replaced it. The moment Tourst turned to see what just happened his head was severed by a sword. A man, which it seemed to be a witcher and behind him, a child. A young apprentice, who helped Neena, while the older witcher helped Greta. Who began to whisper, 'The boat...my baby...'. The old witcher heard her, and told the younger one to swim towards the boat, and bring it back to shore. As the apprentice swam towards the boat he carried both women away from the beach, inside a cave, not far from the place it all happened.

...

When the old witcher arrived inside the cave he placed both women on a bed, and covered them with blankets. Then, he took care of Greta's wound, from which she bled out quite an important amount of blood.

As both fell asleep, the witcher washed some bloody pieces of cloth near Greta's bed, as he needed them for Greta's wound.

Later, his apprentice returned, holding a baby in his arms, who was playing with a lock of his long black hair.

...

'He's not even a year old yet.', said the old witcher.

'He was lucky we heard all of that...', said the young apprentice.

'They all are.', continued the old one, looking towards the bed where Greta and Neena were.

'They're both still asleep.', murmured the young one.

'They are tired, and from what they got through, I won't condemn them if they don't want to wake up, ever again.', said the old witcher.

'What happened ? How could those men do that ?', asked the young apprentice.

'Those men or should I say animals, wore an Craite armor. Probably attacked the keep of Clan Drummond, as their's the closest...', responded the old witcher, as he went to a table further into the cave. 'I will brew some medicine for them.', said the old witcher, as his apprentice was looking at the baby, who had his little hands wrapped around his index finger.

'The death we offered them was too kind...', continued the young apprentice, while his master nodded his head.

...

The old witcher and his apprentice, had been able to intervene only because the young one had his training near the village. The cave where they took the sisters and the young child was a place where the Trail of Grasses was held and the old witcher was able to prepare the necessary medicine, at an alchemy table.

They both tried to save Greta, but she had lost to much blood, and had her right lung pierced, which filled with blood. She soon started coughing, the old witcher tried to save her even after that, as he got some of the blood out from the lung. She only got to thank him for saving her son, and he made the promise to take care of him, then she told him about her husband. That when the Jarl returns to look for him and tell him about what happened. Then, she told him about Neena for a bit, then she stopped and told him that she wanted to see her son, the young apprentice brought him to her.

Greta, gave her last breath as she was holding her child.

When Neena woke up, the old witcher had left the cave. The apprentice told her he went to look for some herbs, after which he told her about her sister. Neena started crying, as she looked at her nephew and walked towards him, taking him in her arms holding him to her chest as she was still sobbing, shivering, from the depth of her heart, while the child was sucking on his thumb, looking at the young apprentice, with his bright blue eyes, clueless of what was or will be.

Gerst did return. Five days later, only to find that his wife, her sister and her mother were dead, and so was his son. He fell on his knees when he received the news, staring at the ground, with his eyes largely open and mouth. As he later screamed, punching the ground, until his fists began to bleed, then looked at the sky, as two tears slid down his face.

When the boats arrived on the southern shore of Ard Skellig, the head of Clan an Craite, jarl Erlend an Craite the Stonefist, awaited Bjorn of Drummond. To explain that what just happened had nothing to do with him and that anyone else involved will be judged not by him but by the Drummond Clan, for he and his people will know the best punishment for them. Jarl Bjorn also demanded that the families that were affected will each receive a chest full with gold, and that Erlend's daughter has to leave the isles.

The daughter of Erlend an Craite had to leave the isles for the one that lead the attack wanted to take the southern side of the island back, thinking that it will convince the jarl that he is the right one to take his daughter hand in marriage, for he gave Ard Skellig back to an Craite. A couple of years later she married a Cintrian noble and lived in the city of Cintra, often in the summer, she visited her husband sister, that resided near the town of Attre.

The jarl's wife was in the keep at the moment of the attack, after they finished with the village the attackers went towards the keep were Clan Brokvar stopped them, killing every last one of them, none escaped and none died an easy death.

From that moment Clan Drummond hated the an Craite, and as time passed more incidents occurred between the two, empowering Clan Drummond's hate.

…

Neena never went back to the village, instead, she went with her nephew to the keep of the School of the Bear. Where she took care of him, and assisted him through his training, even as he was undertaking the Trail of the Grasses.

She didn't tell him about what happened with his mother and father, or that she was his aunt, or his birth name until the moment of her death, many decades later. But, in the end he remained with the name he knew was truly his, **Gerd of Skellige** , a witcher from the School of the Bear **.**

Gerd's father, Gerst of Clan Drummond, died of old age, on the isle of Ard Skellige. He never married again and never knew that his son was the famous witcher, he lived the life of a fisherman and never joined the jarl on his raids ever again.


	6. The Bear: .II. Slayers of Monsters

**.VI. The Bear: .II. Slayers of Monsters.**

* * *

_The knowledge of the monster slayers was passed from master to apprentice, it was trained, taught, exercised and perfected by each witcher, according to the specific methods their school used._

_Besides the hard and perilous training, a witcher had to learn, by memorizing each entry in the bestiary of his school. Or at least some of it, so then later the knowledge had to be absorbed by both mind and body, as they had to be in a perfect balance._

_One witcher couldn't learn enough from the old books and parchments as they had to experience the information they learned on their hunts. As the path of a witcher was the hardest learning process of them all, for there is where all the witchers found their death. That's what the path truly was, an end..._

_\- Munir Kalggo, 'Enciclopedia Mundi', Chapter .XI. Witchers._

* * *

Gerd of Skellige, was now older, around his forth decade of life. A witcher of the School of the Bear.

'Hah, I win again !', shouted Gerd, as he was playing cards with a colleague witcher.

'Lucky hand. Three out of five ?', said the other.

Gerd clicked his tongue. 'I can't refuse. Beside you're on a losing streak...'.

'Not for long.', said the other witcher.

'However you fancy, sir.', said Gerd, with a ridiculing tone.

Some time later...

'Shit ! How the fuck you beaten me so many times ?'.

'Well it seems the apprentice has outgrown his master. Right ? Master...', said Gerd with a smile on his face.

'Go plough yourself...', said the other witcher as he threw the cards he had left in his hand on the wooden table.

* * *

It was winter on the lands of Skellige, past Imbolc, now awaiting the refreshing spring. At the School of the Bear keep on Ard Skellig, around four witchers were present, among them was Gerd. Who, as the weather calmed and the sun appeared. Which showed his teeth, as it was biting still. He decided to go out for a while, to take a walk, to stretch his muscles and bones, also to take his mare for a stroll, as she felt quite bored in the gloomy stables.

'Going out ?', asked a woman. Which was Neena, now around sixty years old, more or less.

Gerd nodded his head. 'Its time, been inside for a while now...'.

'Well...It is quite a jolly weather, as the blizzards stopped.', continued Neena.

'Want something from the village ?', asked Gerd, as he got up his horse.

'No...', responded Neena.

From the entrance of the keep another witcher stepped out for a walk, it was Ksander of Vicovaro. With long black hair, that he was gathering in a ponytail, clean shaved, with two thick eyebrows, and a set of scars on his left cheek received from an Alp last Yule, that he hunted in Vicovaro. Wearing a black armor with light steel plates on his shoulders and a black bear pelt hanging on his back. Two light steel gauntlets as well, with a long mantle coming down behind his legs and around, near his black leather belt and on his back two swords as usual, with the head of a bear on each's pommel and a crossbow next to them.

He was a quite charming witcher, with a taste in good women, especially of noble origins. As he was a handsome chap, with a very edgy jaw, with a adam's apple on his neck that the ladies just couldn't resist, bellow which hanged his bear head shaped medallion. He was a known adventurer as far a witcher goes and an even better one among his female companions, as he liked to play their games, with which he'd make them follow him like a dog to a good, healthy bone.

'Gerd, my friend. Planning to go somewhere without me ? Your best pal ?' said Ksander, as he approached the stables to take his horse. That he called Madness, a black Zerrikanian steed, that he won in a game of cards in Maribor.

'Good day, mam', he continued, kissing Neena on the cheek, now taking the harness for his horse. 'Gerd, wait for me, will you ?'

'Just be quick...', responded Gerd as he was on his horse outside the stables.

'Almost there, just got to brush him a bit...', replied Ksander.

'Where are you two planning to go ?', asked Neena.

'There's that village down the eastern hills. They have quite a nice Inn, and even better women...', said Ksander with a slightly raised voice from the stables.

'Well, just don't do anything stupid this time. Alright ?'.

'We won't if folk would stop saying that 'We're cheating sons of a whore', after losing a fuckin' game of cards...', responded Ksander from within the stables.

'Gerd, take care he doesn't get in trouble again...And please, don't do it like the last time.', said Neena.

'If they would come without a sword or an axe at me for once...Maybe I'll punch them all this time...', responded Gerd.

'From what I heard you did that last time. Just be sure it doesn't come to that, alright ?', replied Neena.

'I guess I will try ?', said Gerd, as Neena's brows lowered a bit.

'He'll do his best, I know it.', said Ksander as he stepped out of the stables holding his horse by the reins, then jumped in the saddle.

'Let's go.', continued Ksander as he approached Gerd, 'See you later, Neena.'.

As they both leaved through the gate of the keep, Neena waved to them, then turned and went inside the old keep.

'So they've left again, huh ?'.

'Mhm.', murmured Neena.

'They are still young...', continued the old witcher, Mousar. 'Come. Let us old timers have a drink.'.

Mousar, was the old witcher that saved Neena, forty years ago. He was old, really old, as his hair was grey and his beard too. He would easily stand out from the other witchers as he had darker skin, for he was of Oferi origins. As more then a century and a half ago, his parents decided to move on this side of the Great Sea. After that, some time later they had a child, then as the old man tells it, a great catastrophe took place and he was orphaned. A few weeks later a witcher found him in the cellar of a house in a village in the middle of nowhere, fed him, and took him to the isles of Skellige, where he became a witcher.

…

'Why didn't you ask me to come along ?', asked Ksander as they were heading towards the village. 'Got something to do ? Regarding a secret ?', continued the witcher, with a slight smile.

'Not a thing.', answered Gerd calmly.

'That is all you. The embodiment of a witcher… No emotions. Not even a mere slight difference on your face. The old man must be proud of you, Gerd, the unmovable heart...' said Ksander mockingly, smiling.

'Funny, but still...', said Gerd as he casted a spell of Axii on Ksander's horse, which suddenly stopped. 'Hah, now that's funny...'.

'Yeah, very...', continued Ksander from behind, as his horse stood still like a stump.

…

After a while they reached the village. Which was as lively as a bear's cave in the winter. Almost, as near the inn, several drunken men were heading home. Perhaps...

As Gerd and Ksander got passed the door of the inn, it seemed like the whole village lived in it. As almost all the tables were full and even the floors. For a few other drunken men failed to reach the door and one stood right next to it. One was resting his head on a bottle. Others were laying between the tables or leaned on the nearest wall. Such fun was at an inn in the middle of the winter on Skellige, that the only way to pass time was to get yourself pissed drunk all day.

Finally, Gerd and Ksander found a table after searching for an unoccupied one for some time...

'Good ! We've found one. If we wouldn't. I would've had to start a brawl with someone for a damned table...Glad to get that thought out of my head.', said Ksander.

Then he looked around and fixed his eyes on someone he knew...

'Lilly !', shouted Ksander, 'Get us some drinks !'. The girl nodded her head and quickly grabbed two tankards, filled them, and brought them to the table where the two were staying.

'Nice seeing you two here.', said Lilly, the innkeeper's niece and help, 'Here are your drinks...'.

'Nice seeing you as well. How's that 'issue' we had last time ?', responded Ksander.

'Healed and ready...If you still want to, you know...'.

'Why do you think I'm here ?', replied Ksander, with a perverted smile, as his right hand went under the woman's dress.

'Come on then. Let's go upstairs...', she said, as she grabbed his arm.

'I'll be back soon, an hour maybe-'.

'A bit more I think...', interrupted Lilly, as she slowly placed her hand on Ksander's chest, biting her lip.

'Hmm, or like she said.', he continued.

'Just go.', said Gerd.

'Alright...', responded Ksander. 'Oh, my drink...', as he reached to grab his tankard.

As said, witcher Ksander was something that women couldn't resist, and couldn't stop themselves from wanting his manly parts into theirs. While the woman called Lilly and Ksander made their way upstairs, they had to avoid a few obstacles, like drunken men barely walking towards the door. Or those who tried but stopped for a quick nap on the wooden wet floor. On which was either mud or spilled vodka, ale or beer, maybe piss too. Gerd remained alone at the table, he only got to take a sip from his drink for soon someone shouted his name...

'Gerd, witcher...I need your attention, please...'. A woman's voice. A woman that Gerd knew, pretty well. She took a seat across the table.

'Vera, nice seeing you here...', said Gerd.

'Likewise, witcher.', responded Vera, as she leaned onto the table. 'I got a proposal for you...'.

'Huh, is it a good one ?'.

'Very, so what do you say ?'.

'What is it ?'.

'The man behind my left shoulder. See him ?'.

'I do...'.

'That man, claims he owns a property in Cintra that he just bet on a game of cards-'.

'Thus, you want me to play him ? He's bluffing...', Gerd interrupted.

'Even so, nobody defeated him...', she said, as she looked over her left shoulder. 'Yet...'.

'Nobody ?', asked Gerd, kinda surprised.

'Not a soul, what do you think ?'.

'Firstly. If I was in the situation he's in, the whole inn would've accused me of cheating and ask for my head. But that foreigner still breathes. How's that ?'.

'You know why. Anyway...Will you play him ? You could even make him bet something a bit more-'.

'I will, and I am gonna win.', said Gerd as he got up and walked towards the table the man was at.

'Greetings there, friend. Heard you've bet your estate ?'.

'That is correct. Do you wish to play me for it ?'.

'Why not, but how about you add something more tangible. Like gold...'.

'Why is that ?', asked the Redanian.

'I'm not sure. But, I don't buy the tale regarding this property of yours...'.

'Are you calling me a liar ? I assure-'.

'Why bet it on a game of cards ?', interrupted Gerd.

'I want to get rid of it...'.

'You could...Sell it.'.

The man scoffed. 'If it would be that easy...Don't overreact, but...I think its haunted. I tried to ask for my coin back, but they said all estate transactions are final...Thus, I found this the best way to rid myself of it...', he whispered as he leaned closer to Gerd.

'I'm a witcher, I could solve your problem.'.

'Yes, but I still have to get rid of it...You see, my wife, she's not aware of its existence. If she isn't already...', the redanian sighed. 'And with the fortune I've had this far she might know I've withdrawn eighteen thousand crowns out of the account. She'll kill me...Even worse, divorce me.'.

'But if I get rid of the creature haunting your property, you'll be able to sell it.'.

'No...I won't. You see, nobody bought that place from the previous owner, until I did. For some reason everyone knew it was haunted, but none told me...Even though I asked if it had any issues...Everyone I asked, told me it had none.', continued the man.

'Therefore, you can't sell if no one wants to buy...', said Gerd, leaning away from the table, placing one hand on it.

'Exactly...I'm doomed, sir, doomed...', responded the gentleman with anger.

'What now ? What will you do ?'.

'I can't look my wife in the eyes anymore. I won't go back...She's going to bury me...'.

'She's not going to do such thing. Calm down.'.

'Oh, but you don't know my wife, master. She can be...fierce. She could kill a fiend just by staring at it.'.

'I doubt that...', responded Gerd. 'What if you tell her that you've been robbed on the road ?'.

'N...No !' shouted the man, while his face grew pale as he heard what the witcher just said, hitting the table. The people near the table stopped and looked in his direction. 'Ahem. That is unacceptable I won't bet another two thousand crowns !'. After that everyone looking at him resumed to their chatting and drinking, swearing, brawling and knife throwing.

'Ahem...'. He cleared his throat, then resumed. 'I shan't lie to my wife. At all ! Or even about something like that...She is like me, a scholar, mainly preoccupied with psychology. And she's among the very good ones.'.

'So...?', asked Gerd.

'So...she can smell a lie from Novigrad's hierarchy to the Nilfgaard's throne...', he whispered desperately, so that a vein bulged up on his forehead.

'Aha...'.

'So...I'm dead.'. he continued.

'What if you tell, you know...The truth ?'

'I think she'll put her hands around my throat and squeeze until I'm breathless...'.

'I think she'll understand and forgive you.'.

'Not my wife. She is merciless, the only thing I see in telling her that is my own death.'.

'Has she ever been like that towards you ?'.

'No. Because I never did anything to anger her nor annoy her, until now... I've dedicated each moment I had free to her...'.

'That's because she loves you, isn't that why she married you ?'.

'I...I think that is correct...are you saying she may...forgive me...?'

'How long have you been gone ?'.

'Months. Half a year now. Why ?'.

'She probably misses you. And she is perhaps worried.'.

'You might be right. This might work after all...I'm also one month later than I predicted...Worried you say ?', continued the noble man, as he continued thinking about what Gerd told him.

'I think you are right, if she divorces me. I, as a man, have to accept I've made a mistake and I shall do so. You, sir, have helped me, a stranger, with a good advice, 'always tell the truth'. I thank you and since you wanted the villa. I offer it to you, here's the key and a map with the exact location. Now if you excuse me I have a wife to apologize to. Have a good day, and how you witchers say it ?...aha, good luck on the path.'

'Thanks. Good luck to you as well.', replied Gerd.

'Oh !', he said, turning back. 'If your travels ever find you in Novigrad, please visit. You only have to ask around about me, Walt Von Svarnst, and the people will point you towards my home. Thank you again.', he continued, as he headed to the door, while going around and over the drunk men lying on the floor.

Then, Vera quickly approached the table...

'Well ? You won ?', asked Vera.

'Didn't have to, here.'.

'What do you mean, you didn't have to ?'.

'Long story, just take the key.'.

'He did seem to happy for someone who lost...'.

'Dammit. We didn't play, he gave me the key because the estate is haunted.'.

'What !? I don't want it then.', she said, as her hand quickly moved away from the key Gerd placed on the table.

'I will come with you and take care of the problem...'.

'Oh, alright then, I'll take it.'.

'I, will keep the map.'.

'Yeah, it fits you better than I.', said Vera, smiling.

'You know...', continued Vera, 'It's always nice doing business with you.'.

'Same...', responded Gerd, as he grabbed another sip from his tankard.

…

A several minutes after that, Gerd and Vera where still chatting and drinking. Ksander was still upstairs with Lilly. And the rest of the inn was still full. Now the ones who slept on the floor, awoke, as others had to take their place. Such is the circle of life...

As the noise of laughs, punches hitting faces and knives impaling into the wooden wall. A man walked in, agitated, looking left and right, then asked around. And as he had no success finding the ones he looked for, he shouted...

'The Witchers ! Have you seen two witchers in here ?!' shouted the man, as the people in the inn looked towards the one he asked for. Gerd, sitting at a table, with his tankard near his mouth, and across him on the other side of the table was Vera. As the man quickly went to the table they were at.

'What is it this time ?', asked Gerd, as he put his tankard on the table, looking at the man that asked about him.

'So...Something happened. Will you come with me ?', asked the man, who clearly was nervous about something.

'Someone...Died ?', asked Gerd, as the man only approved by nodding his head. 'I'll come. But I must get my friend, alright ?'.

'Ye...Yes.', answered the man. While Gerd got up and went towards the stairs.

'Come, take a seat...Here, drink.', said Vera as the man sat down next to her.

Soon, after the obstacle course he had to pass through, he made it upstairs. As from a room, not far from the stairs, a woman's moans could be heard. Gerd went and knocked on that door...Nothing. He did it once more and the same result. Then he took a step back and kicked the door open...

'What the hell !?', yelled Ksander. 'If you wanna join us this is clearly not the best moment...'.

'Come on ! We have a problem to solve.', said Gerd.

'But-'

'No. Put your clothes on and let's go.'.

Ksander reached for his trousers, while Lilly said nothing, as she was lying on the bed with the witcher on top of her. She got up and walked to the table near the window and poured herself a glass of wine. Naked, as if Gerd wasn't even there. Then, as she finished her drink from one sip, she looked towards Gerd...

'Who is it this time ?', she asked, leaning on the table, with her legs crossed and her hands on the side of the table. Pushing her chest out, showing out her round breasts.

'Don't know yet. The one that told me seemed too shocked to talk details...'.

'Huh, the poor man.'. She replied, pouring herself another glass of wine.

'I have to go. See you later...', said Ksander, as he kissed Lilly, then joined Gerd.

...

'You really know how to ruin-'.

'Not now...', interrupted Gerd. As they approached the table the man was at.

'Vera. Nice to see you.', said Ksander, while Vera didn't reply.

'Show us where...', said Gerd to the man, who got up and went ahead, as the two witchers followed.

…

The man led them behind the Inn, on a small path that went up a hill, where a hut and a well was. Down the hill, on the trail was a man's corpse in a puddle of blood, which was almost frozen.

'What is your name ?', Ksander asked the man, as they were both walking behind Gerd by some distance.

'Hendrik. My older brother owns the inn and my daughter works there, Lilly. You've probably saw her.'

'Yes...We've met.', replied Ksander.

When the two arrived where the corpse was, Gerd was already checking it for a while...

'Did you knew him ?', asked Gerd.

'Yes...He's my wife's brother eldest son, Erik.', said Hendrik, as he got closer to the body as well.

'He died at least an hour ago...', said Gerd. 'He ran from something and fell. Tumbling down the hill, cracking his skull on that rock over there...'. Gerd added, pointing to a rock a few meters away, near the path that led uphill.

'I say...Angry husband found him in bed with his wife. He bolted out the door...Hampered his left foot on something then tumbled down the hill...', said Ksander.

'No way.', replied Hendrik, 'He lived up there with his wife, Agnes.'.

'Have you checked the hut ?', asked Ksander.

'No. For when I saw him lying here, I ran straight towards the inn to get you...'.

'We'll go up, you go back to the inn...', said Gerd.

'Alright then.', responded the man.

...

While both witchers went up the path leading on the top of the hill...

'You know it may be a death that had nothing to do with a monster. Right ?' asked Ksander.

'I know, but it's better than sitting and doing nothing.', responded Gerd.

'I wasn't doing nothing, though...' said the other witcher.

'If you say so.', continued Gerd.

'Anyway...You and Vera, what is there between you two, have you done it ? Must have, at least once...', said Ksander. Gerd seemed quite uninterested in what he was saying, as he used to say a lot, all the time.

'Did not.', answered Gerd.

'You're killing me. When was the last time you had a good woman ? Because let me tell you. That one, is perfect...'

'Then, she's yours...'

'Hah. I've tried, but for some reason she never liked me much. She does fancy you though.', responded Ksander, looking around, walking behind Gerd.

'That's bad.', said Gerd.

Ksander scoffed. 'Right, you tell me ? I can get any woman I want, but not her, that really-'

'Not that you idiot, look.', Gerd noticed a second body, standing in the door, with it's face pointing down, its top half outside the hut and the other inside it.

'I guess that's the wife.', continued Gerd, as he quickened his steps.

'Shit. Not a single drop of blood, huh ?'

'A specter, damn.', said Gerd. 'Help me move the body...'. They both grabbed the woman's corpse and placed it on the bed inside the hut, covering it with a blanket.

'I guess we have to wait now...', continued Ksander.

'While we do that, we must find the cause it appeared here...', said Gerd. Stepping outside, looking around the hut, and inside the well near it.

'Maybe...Hendrik knows something. I could go and talk to him ?', replied Ksander.

'It's a good idea, go...'.

'On it. I'll be back soon.', responded Ksander, as he went down the path.

…

While Ksander went to ask Hendrik about the history behind the hut on the hill, Gerd began to brew a potion and apply specter oil to his silver sword. It was still day light outside, as the sunset was an hour away and the specter had appeared during the day, Gerd thought it may be a noon wraith, but it could be only a simple wraith. However, it was and unusual one, as it seemed it had no specific time it appeared, so being prepared was a must.

Half an hour later...

Inside the hut, Gerd was sitting near the fireplace, awaiting Ksander's return.

'You're back. What did you learn ?', asked Gerd, as the door opened.

'Nothing important. Just that it was abandoned for a time, then, Erik took it. That is it, nothing about a previous owner...', answered the other witcher, approaching the fireplace.

'There is something that binds the specter to this place. We, just have to find it.'.

'A curse, maybe ?', asked Ksander.

'Not in this case...'.

'Well there must be-'.

'Hear that ?'.

'What ? The wind ?'.

'No, not that. The boards...', said Gerd, as he moved away an old rug. Under which, the boards seemed to have been removed in the past.

Gerd punched through the floor, and as he removed a few other planks, he noticed a locked wooden chest, which was lying beneath the hut for some time.

'What do we have here ? A treasure...?', said Ksander as he placed one hand on the rotten wooden chest. Then broke the lock with his gauntlet.

Gerd opened the chest...

His face frowned at the sight of...

'Bones. Human. Belonging to a female...', said Gerd.

'It seems we've found the 'cause'. Now we have to find the problem...Or wait for it.', responded Ksander.

'A journal. Owned by...Aaliyah...', said Gerd, picking up the dusty notebook, placed on one side of the chest.

'Her name, perchance ?', asked Ksander, looking at the chest filled with bones.

'I think so. Here- The last entry...', answered Gerd. 'She mentions living with a man she loved. But, her family wanted her to marry another, a noble's son. And, as she mentions here, she chose to leave, Volge. And marry the one chosen by her parents...', Gerd continued, as he walked towards the fireplace.

'Wild guess...But, she tried, didn't she ?', began Ksander. 'He killed her, and put her bones in a chest beneath this hut, then he lived happily ever after...', he continued, as he was walking to the opposite side of the room, quite annoyed.

'Damn. So, is it hate that still binds her to this realm ? Or is it...', said Gerd, as he got up, and took the chest outside. 'We can't bury her remains here, as it's a source of her suffering. She did mention though, that she loved riding among the woods...'

'That could work...', replied Ksander.

'Come, I know just the place.', continued Gerd as he took the bones inside the chest and walked towards the Inn to get his mare, while Ksander took the journal and did the same.

'What is this ?' said Ksander, as from the journal a piece of paper slipped out, on it was written the followings:

'Aaliyah, my love. If I won't have you, no one will. I am the one you truly love, not him ! A man that you never met, nor did like as you grew up. I'm your true love, as you are mine. I won't let your parents push you into marrying someone that won't make you happy. I will see that he won't marry you. Only I can. Whatever I will do...I did because I loved you, Aaliyah...', signed by the man called Volge.

'Fuckin' idiot ! He took her life, so she won't marry someone else...', continued Ksander, as he walked behind Gerd. Soon they both reached the Inn and took their horses, heading towards the forest on the other side of the hill.

...

While the two witchers were riding to the forest, the light of day began to decrease, as the dark night quickly covered the lands from east to west and the temperature began to drop.

When the witchers entered the woods, it was dark already. They've found a rest place for Aaliyah's remains, near an old tree. Ksander dug the hole, while Gerd made a fire.

...

'Done...', said Ksander as he approached the fire.

'Here, have some.', replied Gerd, giving Ksander a slice of cooked meat.

While the two witchers ate, as they had to restock some energy, that they will need later...

'You know, I think I like being a witcher...', began Ksander. 'Spending my time hunting down ghouls, strigas and drowners, feels just much better than wasting your life as a merchant. With a wife and four children, or a moody politician...ugh.', he said as he drank from a bottle of vodka, then passed it to Gerd. 'I'm glad that the old man found me, he gave me a hand to grab onto, unlike the others who would throw rocks at me...', he then took another sip from the bottle that Gerd gave back. 'How about you ? I never asked.'.

'Me ? I don't complain. I was brought to the keep when I was barely eight months old, so...I don't know what I could've been if I was not a witcher.'.

'I know, I was there. I must've been around ten years old...That was some long time ago.', responded Ksander, passing the bottle to Gerd.

'It was...'.

Then they kept drinking, as Gerd was tending to the fire, throwing from time to time some wood in it. While Ksander looked up, at the clear winter night sky.

…

It was almost midnight now. As the moon had not risen yet, the only light source into the woods was the fire. Around which Gerd and Ksander stood, flickering, as small sparks were rising among the trees of the fir forest, casting the shadows of the two witchers on the snow covered ground.

As from the fresh dug grave, a grim sensation was present. The fire was casting a shivering shadow of a wooden plank placed on top of the grave, while the fire snarls echoed through the woods. Soon, a figure had risen from the grave, a ghostly one, followed by a scream of such a terrifying resonance that it would make the bones of any usual men tremble and their bodies freeze, leaving them to the will of the ghostly figure.

'It's here...', murmured Gerd, as he grabbed his silver sword.

'It was about time.', continued Ksander, doing the same.

The two witchers approached, and were now walking around the wraith, with their oiled swords in hand. Ksander ventured first as he casted the sign of Yerden. Forcing the immaterial figure to turn material. While Gerd, from behind the specter, tried a first slash, but, as he driven his blade close to the specter it disappeared, reappearing behind him, as it moved it's rusty sword to puncture his back. Ksander quickly threw a Moon Dust bomb, making the specter retreat once more.

'This is not going to end very soon...', said Ksander. as he and Gerd were back to back, moving in circles with their silver sword in both hands.

'Right...', responded Gerd, as he casted Yerden around him and Ksander.

'There !', shouted Gerd, as he managed to hit the wraith this time with a diagonal slash, disappearing again. And reappeared in front of Ksander who stopped it's blade, and while moving aside managed a hit, as well.

The specter grew weaker by each blow the witchers dealt. It's screams were heard among the woods. Two shadows could be seen, holding each in their hands a sword. Accompanied by the sound of blades clashing against one another. And suddenly an even louder scream was heard, the roaring fire became extinguished. The fir trees shook and the growl of the specter was the only thing that could be perceived, among the dark trees.

Soon the wraith attacked, spinning in a whirlwind.

The two witcher managed to escaped it's blow. But each went a different direction, as the specter disappeared again.

Reappearing behind Ksander, who barely managed to escape the wraith's sword. As it went from his left shoulder to his right hip, then back, cutting a couple of his hair locks. While Gerd approached from behind the specter and slashed it again. As it once again disappeared and reappeared on the other side where Ksander predicted it would. And with a leap, he gave another hit. Quickly followed by Gerd, ending it once and for all. The specter screamed for the last time as it now left this world for good.

'Now you can rest in peace, Aaliyah.', said Ksander, touching the grave.

Then they sheathed their silver swords, grabbed their horses and headed back to the village, where they would have to spend the night.

As they reached the village and soon entered the inn, at a table near the door sat Hendrik, next to him his daughter Lilly and across the table his brother. As he saw the witchers enter the door he stood up and walked towards them.

'Have you taken care of it ?', asked Hendrik, rubbing his sweaty palms.

'We did.', answered Gerd.

'Was it truly a wraith ?', he asked again.

'It was, we got rid of it...', responded witcher Ksander.

'Thank you...here, some coin.', said Hendrik, giving the witcher a pouch of gold.

'We would need two rooms...', said Gerd.

'Sure, I will speak to my brother about it. While I do so, take a seat, eat, drink...You deserve it.', responded Hendrik.

As Hendrik went to the table where his daughter and brother were, Hendrik's brother asked Lilly to serve the witchers as he was talking with her father. So, Lilly went towards the table the two witchers sat at.

'What may I serve you ?', asked Lilly.

'Something to drink and two steaks with potatoes, if you may.', responded Ksander. Lilly nodded and went to get the drinks and cook the meat and boil the potatoes. After which she served the drinks and sat down at the same table with them, as she waited for the meal to cook.

'What happened ?', asked Ksander.

'My cousin died...', she answered slightly annoyed, from across the table.

'I know...Stupid question. But, besides that.', responded Ksander, looking her in the eyes.

'I don't know what my uncle will tell my father. As he asked me to come and serve you...', she said, worried.

'What ? You think he'll tell him about us ? I don't think he even noticed it.'.

'You are not very assuring, you know...'.

'Calm down, he doesn't know, trust me.', replied Ksander, as he drank from his tankard.

The inn was almost empty, besides a couple of drunk men, that were still asleep at a table in the left corner. It was past midnight and soon Hendrik came to the table to tell the witchers that he got them the rooms, and that they shan't pay for them. Soon after that the food was ready and Lilly served it to the witchers. As they ate and drank, the other drunk men inside the inn woke up and went home.

After they finished eating, the two witcher from the School of the Bear went to their rooms upstairs and of course, Lilly joined Ksander in his room.

For Gerd, as he entered the room, someone was expecting him. A redhead woman, naked, sitting on the side of the bed, with her legs crossed, reading a book that she held in her right hand, while her other hand was placed on her legs and kept spinning in her palm a key.

'How did you know they gave me this room ?', asked Gerd, as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

'I told them that we would share it...', answered the woman.

'So...You planned this, huh ?', he asked, as he took off his gauntlets.

'That's right...', replied the woman as she walked towards Gerd. Helping him take off his chest armor, while he placed his swords on a table near the door.

Then she slowly started kissing his chin, reaching for his lower lip, as her hand went down in his trousers.

'Come...To the bed.', she whispered as Gerd grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up. She clutched her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, as he took her to the bed. While he grabbed and spread her round butt cheeks, while she was kissing him with passion.

When he got to the bed, Gerd, slowly placed her on it, as he took off his trousers and boots, she laid on her back in the bed. Gerd moved on top of her, kissing her red lips, as her blue eyes were slowly closing. He then started to kiss his way down her neck, towards her left shoulder where she had a scar. After which he centered his attention on her breasts, as he kissed, sucked and licked her perky, reddish, nipples for some time, while she let out a few moans. He then continued to move further down, exploring her curvaceous body. With kisses down her abdomen and then went even lower where he remained for a while. Her hands moved on Gerd's head and from time to time she placed the other one on her breasts, while she arched her back. Pushing her head against the bed slowly turning it left and right, moaning and constantly biting and sucking her lower lip as a result of the immense pleasure.

The woman was Vera. She had always felt something for Gerd. As she did a lot of business with the witcher. They began working together since he once helped her retrieve some rubies for a cintrian nobleman. And since then, they kept working certain jobs. Developing an, on-off, relationship with each other.


End file.
